1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer lock structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trailer locking apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect surrounding engagement of a trailer lock pin preventing unauthorized removal of the associated trailer structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trailer lock structure of various types have been employed in the prior art and indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,203; 5,033,764; 4,882,921; and 4,614,357.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,203 indicates the use of a cylinder having a slot therethrough to receive a lock bar to secure a trailer lock pin within the lock bar, wherein the instant invention utilizes the collar structure to provide for surrounding engagement of the trailer pin employing a head structure arranged to engage the trailer pin in a surrounding relationship in association with the collar to prevent unauthorized access to the trailer pin and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.